


ikan koi

by suki_pie



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: ikan koi berenang bosan sementara Haruka terlelap sembarangan, Sousuke tidak suka.





	ikan koi

**Author's Note:**

> Kapal ini butuh banyak cinta :''))) dan ya, ini keju sekali heuheu  
> .  
> Free! (c) Kyoto Animation.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

"Oi, Haru. Kebiasaan.''

  
Sousuke menemukan Haruka di antara tumpukan majalah olahraga terbitan lawas, terbuka acak dengan satu selipan kecil pada sudut kanan atas, pintu kayu bergeser lebar hingga berkas cahaya musim panas merembes tanpa sela dan lullaby jangkrik yang berisik. Taman belakang tidak lagi setandus yang Sousuke ingat, penuh _ivy_ juga dandelion berkat hobi baru Haruka soal berkebun (sedikit paksaan Nagisa juga, sebenarnya) karena sebagian besar waktunya lebih sering dihabiskan bersama buku sketsa atau kolam renang. _Sesekali cari kegiatan berbeda tidak ada salahnya Haru-chan, ayolah_ ; alih-alih percaya dengan alasan Nagisa, Sousuke yakin Haruka setuju-setuju saja agar Nagisa tidak terus merecokinya soal ini dan itu (meski toh, Sousuke diam-diam menikmati bagaimana Haruka sibuk menggeruk tanah dan menabur bibit, titik noda di pucuk hidung, atau topi jerami yang sengaja Sousuke hadiahkan di hari ulang tahunnya).

  
Namun Sousuke tidak suka mendapati Haruka terlelap sembarangan, apalagi sehabis mandi dan titik-titik airnya masih berjejak di ujung rambut. Ia bisa mencium ekstrak sampo melon, menguar tajam, basah merembes pada handuk yang sengaja Haruka gunakan sebagai bantal ketika Sousuke berjongkok di dekat kepalanya.

  
Ia nyaris menyenggol akuarium kecil yang sebelumnya tak Sousuke sadari, bulat dengan satu ikan koi semerah senja berenang bosan, mulutnya mengatup-ngatup dan benak Sousuke mendadak pergi ketika festival musim panas seminggu lalu. Haruka tidak pernah berkata apa-apa, tidak meminta tidak pula merengek bak bocah cengeng (astaga, sama sekali tak mungkin terjadi), tetapi palet biru itu berbinar dengan caranya sendiri. Tertegun memandangi stan tangkap ikan koi dan Sousuke pikir itu manis. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang merasukinya sampai rela menghabiskan tiga ratus yen demi dua kali percobaan gagal dan satu kesempatan terakhir ia berhasil.

  
Oh, Haruka menerimanya dengan senang hati, barangkali, yang Sousuke asumsikan lewat kilat mata biru favoritnya juga anggukan kecil (sejenak terimakasih lolos dari bibir Haruka, Sousuke meminta ulang tapi Haruka meninggalkannya seorang diri di keramaian festival).

  
Kini ia malah jadi tak sampai hati untuk menepuk bahu si perenang gaya bebas, atau mungkin gara-gara distraksi kelima jemari Haruka yang menelungkup, bertaut di samping pipi, lentik tetapi bukan rapuh dan Sousuke lupa akan tujuan awal kenapa mencari pemuda itu. Ia ingat kotak beludru yang terjejal dalam saku celana lalu meraihnya pelan, hati-hati, begitu pula ketika tutup dibuka dan lingkar perak cincin itu terlepas lugas.

  
Momentumnya singkat, tetapi Sousuke tak ragu (masih hati-hati pula) meraih jari manis Haruka sembari menyelipkan cincin peraknya di sana, begitu pas, begitu pas sampai Sousuke merasa puas pada diri sendiri.

  
Selang sekon kemudian, walau tanpa suara dan terburu-buru, pergerakan kecil itu berhasil membuat Haruka terjaga. Dia berkedip lambat karena silau cahaya, sosok tinggi Sousuke yang menaungi, sebelum akhirnya gumaman samar.

  
"Apa?''

  
"Ssh ...'' Sousuke menunduk kecil, satu ciuman singkat mampir di pelipis Haruka. "Bukan apa-apa.''

  
Sosuke sengaja menyelipkan jarinya sendiri, menggenggam tangan Haruka, sementara ikan koi dalam akuarium tak berhenti berenang bosan seperti saat ia nyaris menumpahkan airnya.


End file.
